Efforts in Geriatric Dentistry will be continued in the three primary target areas: didactic curriculum, clinical experience, and research. The objectives regarding didactic curriculum include: 1) continuation of the Sub-committee on Geriatrics of the Curriculum Committee to assure maintenance of the current level of instruction in geriatrics; 2) presentation of the second annual conference on Dental Management of the Geriatric Patient. In terms of clinical experience, emphasis is in the following areas: 1) Home Medical Service rotation as part of Oral Diagnosis; 2) nursing home experience to assess dental status of residents at two teaching sites and 3) dental health information and screening programs at nutritional centers and community programs such as health fairs. Research activities are planned in 3 areas: 1) a study on dental students' attitudes toward the elderly as a function of the Home Medical Service rotation; 2) development of a videotape for teaching purposes comprising interviews of several elders; 3) development of a visual presentation of delivering dental services to elders in their place of residence.